Crystal
by AlexisG105
Summary: Crystal is a new wizard in the town of Magnolia. With her exceed Tigerlily, they travel to join Fairy Tail.
1. Crystal

**Hello this is my first story ever so I don't know good it will be. Also Juvia is not in this story at all but don't worry I will do one with Juvia in it because is one of my favorites. I hope you like it. P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail. Let the story began.**

**P.O.V of ?**

"Today is the day!" I thought to myself.

"Today is the day I will join fairy tail!"

Hello, my name is Crystal Rose and I have dreamed about joining Fairy Tail for awhile now. I am 18 years old and think it is time to join a guild, and Fairy Tail is the perfect one.

**P.O.V is normal**

It is a perfect day in the city of Magnolia. The sun was shining high, and a gentle breeze filled the sky. Flowers were in bloom everywhere so you would see patches of pink, purple, and yellow everywhere you go. A perfect Spring day, and perfect day to join Fairy Tail.

Crystal was walking down the street in her normal outfit. A cute light blue and white stripped tank top tucked in to her black high waisted shorts. She had on cute white sandals and a light blue snowflake necklace. She had her shoulder length rave black hair put in a high ponytail with a light blue bow to match her tank top and necklace. She is walking next to her light blue exceed Tigerlily. Tigerlily had a white dress on close in style to Carla's and some black shoes.

"Are you ready for this Tigerlily?" Crystal asked looking down at her light blue friend.

"Yes, but are you?" she asked worried looking into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. See Crystal had tried to get in to Fairy Tail before but everytime see gets near the guild she freaks out and runs the other way. This is there fifth time trying.

"Yes, and you know what the say fifth times a charm." she said smiling

"Actually, I think its the third times the charm"

"Oh, whatever." Crystal said while crossing her arms over her chest and looking away pouting. Tigerlily could help but laugh at her pouting friend.

As they walked closer to the guild hall the could hear a loud ruckus coming from Fairy Tail.

"Do you think everything is ok in there?" Tigerlily asked worrying. Crystal though about it and then remembered.

"Nah, they are most likely fighting eacthother."

Tigerlily's eyes got huge and looked at Crystal "What you mean to tell me they fight eachother. Can't we join another guild one that don't fight eachother for fun?"

"No, it has to be this one. Fairy Tail has many amazing wizards like Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and not to mention three dragon slayers," her eyes light up and Tigerlily could see this, "Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, and lest but not least Natsu Dragneel. They have so many great wizard I can't name them all and I can't wait to meet them. Plus they have three exceeds just like you."

"Yes I guess we can join this guild." Tigerlily said. Crystal then picked her up and hugged her tight. "but does there have to be so much fighting" she mumbled as Crystal set her down.

They have gotten much closer to the guild now and the noise had died down but you can tell there and some very loud people inside. They are now standing outside the guild hall's huge wooden doors.

" Are you ready to do this?" Tigerlily asked worried about her friend running off again, but this is the closest they have ever gotten before.

"Yes" she said nervously placing a hand on the door. She took a deep breath and open the door. Everyone inside stopped what the were doing to look at her. She was about to leave when she saw Tigerlily look at her and move her hands as in saying go on. She looked at everyone there and saw Lucy sitting at the bar with Erza who was eating some cake and Natsu toe to toe with Gray looking as if they were about to fight. She use all of her courage and proudly said,

"I would like to join Fairy Tail."

**I hope you like it so far. But what will happen next? How will the guild react? Will she run away again? Find out next time.**


	2. New Wizard

**Hey everyone, this time you will see more about Crystal Rose and her story. I hope you enjoy. P.S this is before the time skip.**

_**"I would like to join Fairy Tail."**_

* * *

**P.O.V of Crystal**

"They all are just staring at me. I should run now and not make a bigger fool out of myself." I thought to myself.

"No, Crystal you said you were going to do this so you are and Tigerlily supports you so go though with it."

"But, why are they all staring at me. Someone please say something..."

**P.O.V is normal**

After a few seconds of everyone staring at Crystal and Tigerlily they broke out in happiness.

Crystal and Tigerlily looked at eachother wondering if this was a good or bad sign.

"Looks like we are going to have a new member everyone." Natsu said while flinging his arm over her shoulder. Crystal stared at him in aw."_Oh my god this is Natsu, the Natsu and he has his arm around me like we have been friends for years."_ Crystal thought as Lucy came up to her.

" Hello nice to meet you I'm Lucy and don't mind Natsu he does this to everyone he meets or knows." Lucy said rolling her eyes at Natsu.

"Hey not everyone just the people of Fairy Tail." Natsu said as her took his arm off of Crystal, cross them over his chest and pouted. Lucy laughed at him then turn towards Crystal and Tigerlily who were still in wow by the noise and the people.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your names?" Lucy asked

"No, no, I'm sorry for not telling you our names. I'm Crystal Rose and this here is Tigerlily." she said while reaching out her hand to shake Lucy's.

"It is very nice to meet you two and hope we become best friends" Lucy said smiling.

"Yeah I would like that." Crystal said as Gray was walking toward her to greet her._" Wow, Gray is cuter in person."_ she thought as he came up to her.

"Hey, I'm Gray it is nice to meet you."

"I'm Crystal and this is Tigerlily."

"Sorry if Natsu freaked you out, he is an idiot."

"What did you call me snowflake."

"An idiot flame brain."

"You want to go ice cube."

"Anytime." Gray said who was now butting heads with Natsu.

"Here let's go the way before we get in the middle of there fight." Lucy said as she grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her to the bar as Tigerlily flew behind them.

"Sorry about that, they always get in to fights but you will get use to it sooner or later." Lucy said as she put one hand behind her head and gave a small smile.

After Crystal and Tigerlily meet everyone they could trying to remember everyone's name. They walked with Lucy to the bar to meet Mira. When they were done introducing eachother Mira started to talk.

"Well Crystal you still have to talk to Master before you are a full member of Fairy Tail." she said smiling.

"Oh yeah you guys treated me so well it seemed like I have been here for years now," she smiled " Where can I talk to him?"

"On the second floor to the left he has a little office, you can just go right in and talk to him."

"Ok thank you very much, Tigerlily you can stay out here if you want?" Tigerlily nodded a flew away towards the other exceeds as Crystal walked up the stairs. She took a deep breath and knock on the door. " Come in." a deep voice said from inside. Crystal open the door and walked in.

"Hello my child, please have a seat." Master Makarov said behind his desk pointing to a chair in front of the desk. Crystal sat down and looked at him nervously.

"Don't be nervous dear am just going to ask you a few questions." Crystal nodded and stared at him with here beautiful light blue eyes.

"First thing is first what is you name?" Crystal face palmed her forehead.

" I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't tell you my name all ready. I been say it so much to everyone else I guess I forgot about it. I'm sorry about that my name is Crystal Rose and my exceed down there name is Tigerlily." Makarov laughed at her for making that big of a deal out of forgetting to tell him her name.

"It is ok Crystal, second question why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Crystal sat up in her chair and smiled," Well, they are so many reason but I will just give you a few," Makarov smiled at the comment, "First you guys have so many wonderful wizards in your guild I can't count them all and three dragon slayers, also they all look like such nice and caring people and you guys always look like you care for one another and help eacthother and are one big happy family."

"Well I see why you want join now ok a few more questions," she nodded "Do you have a family, yes I know this is a very personal question but many people come here without families so I need to know if my child has a home or food or love." Crystal looked down and tried not to cry.

"You see when I was little I had one big happy family of me, my mom, and my dad. My dad was a wizard and a great one at that. He taught me many things about magic and we were all happy. So one day when I was 10 my family need money to pay for the house so my dad went on an S-class quest." Makarov nodded and thought _" I feel a lot of magic coming from her. Know wonder her dad was S-class but I feel like there is more then S-class magic coming from her something more powerful." _Crystal continued." Sadly he died on that mission," she started to cry." You can stop if you want I have hear enough." Crystal shook her head a continued, "My mom got very ill short have my dad's death and died 4 months later. I was so sad I ran into the snowy woods and that is where a meet my 'foster mom'..."

**Out side of the office**

Everyone was around Tigerlily trying to get some answers about the newest addition to their family.

"Soooooo how old is she?" Natsu asked. Lucy hit him on the chest, " You don't ask a woman her age, Natsu."

"I'm sorry but how else are we going to know."

"Still you should not ask things like that."

"It's fine, I know Crystal and she wouldn't mind. She is 18 years old." Tigerlily said while she was standing on a table with Carla, Happy, and Panther Lily and everyone else around them.

"So she is the same age as Gray." Mira smiled as her match making plans were going though out her head.

"Does she like to read?" Levy asked with a book in her hand.

"Well, she doesn't hate it but she rather do something else." Levy pouted as Gajeel laugh at her. "Not everyone likes to read shrimp." " I know"

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Mira yelled from behind the bar with a huge grin

"No, but I know she think someone is cute." Tigerlily said trying to look anywhere but Gray with hint of pink on her cheek wondering if she should have said that.

" Does she like cake?" Erza asked with a piece of cake in her hand.

"Yes, she loves cakes and sweets."

"Well then I like this girl, she is all right with me." she said as putting a bit of cake in her mouth.

"Guys, we are not asking the important question here." everyone is now looking at Gray.

"What magic does she use?"

They all face palm there forehead." I can't believe we didn't ask that earlier." Natsu said looking at Tigerlily.

"Umm, I don't think I should say." Tigerlily said looking down.

"Why not?" Wendy asked

"Well, Crystal loves games so... It is better if you just asks her."

**Inside the office**

"So when my 'foster mom' went missing I went to live with my older cousin Summer who was 19 living on here own at the time. Since I was 14 I told her once I turned 18 I would move out and join a guild. She said I didn't have to leave so soon and could stay as long as I wanted. See I love Summer but... she... always trys to fight me." Makarov laughed and said" Well you will fit in just fine here if you always had to fight someone you loved." Crystal smiled. "Yeah I guess and Summer is an S-class wizard and she knew that I was a... you know but she would always beat me. Anyways I moved out about 2 months ago and have been living place to place with Tigerlily, but I found a great place to live that is around here with a great rent also Summer said she will help me out with money if I need so you don't have to worry about me." she said smiling.

"Great, last but not least what magic do you use"

"Oh right I'm an I..."


	3. Tigerlily

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you like the newest chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**P.O.V is normal**

Everyone could hear the door shut from upstairs and quickly ran away from Tigerlily and acted like nothing had happened. Crystal was walking down the stairs to the main part of the guild making sure know one could tell she was crying while talking about her past. Tigerlily flew over to Crystal and dropped so she would catch her. Crystal caught her and held her tight as she walked over to Mira.

"Are you ok?" Tigerlily said knowing her friend was crying.

"Yep, I'm fine, thanks for worrying though." she said with a smile.

"Ok good," she smiled back at her, " Well are we members yet?" everyone was now listen to see if they have a new family member or not.

"Almost, we just need to get our stamp and we are proud members of fairy Tail."

"Ok, so you talked with Master so I can give you a stamp, where and what color do you want it?" Mira asked curious of what she will chose, as well of everyone else.

"Well, I would like it white on my back like the other exceeds." Tigerlily said as Mira got the stamp ready.

"Ok here you go." Then Mira stamped her back and got a mirror to show her.

"Oh I love it. What do you think Crystal?"

"I like it very much."

"So what about you?" Tigerlily said fixing her dress.

"Yes, what would you like Crystal?" Mira asked as she got the stamp ready again.

"Well, what colors do you have?"

"Um, no one has asked that before. We have every color you can think of and many people get a favorite color or a color that suites them."

"Oh that cool, Since it is any color I can think of I would like it the same blue as my eyes and on my right shoulder."

"Ok, here you go."

**Over at the other side of the hall, Team Natsu**

"Guys, did you hear that." Natsu question.

"What is it Natsu, something important?" Erza asked ready for battle.

" The new girl Crystal got her stamp on her shoulder."

"Yeah so." Gray said leaning back in his chair.

"Well dragon slayers get their stamp on their shoulders." Natsu said proud he figured something out.

"Natsu does have a point," Lucy said making Natsu grin and lean back in his chair," She also has an exceed like you guys. So maybe she is a dragon slayer."

"Then lets just go up in ask." Gray said getting up as the rest followed.

**Back to Crystal**

"Tigerlily look we are official members of Fairy Tail." Crystal said jumping up and down making her little friend laugh at her behavior.

"Yes, yes we are you finally did it. I'm proud of you Crystal."Tigerlily said jumping in to her arms for a nice hug.

"You guys seem really close." Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah we are. I will tell you story of how I meet her if you like?"

"I would love that." Crystal sat down on a bar stool and seat Tigerlily on the bar.

"Ok it all started when I was 14."

**Flashback**

"My 'foster mom' had just gone missing. That's is a different story and I'll tell you that later. Ok where was I...Oh yeah she just went missing so I went to the snowy woods to try and find her. I spent hours looking for her in the think forest but wasn't having any luck. So I sat down and started to cry,_" Where did you go mom. I lost another person I love. Give me a sign I won't be alone...please." _My hands were coving my face so I didn't see it at first but when I looked up I saw the huge egg with light blue markings. I ran to it thinking maybe this was the sign I asked for. For a few minutes I just stared at it. Then it started to move so I hug it and made sure everything was alright. That is when a saw it was hatching. I was so happy I started crying again. Soon after this tiny light blue cat with wings came out. I held her in my hands trying to think of the perfect name for her. I looked up a saw a single Tigerlily in the ground and knew that is what I would call her. Soon after I started living with my cousin and I knew I would never by alone again because I had Tigerlily with me."

**Flashback over**

Mira was about to cry" That was so sweet and sad and..." Mira gabbed Crystal for a hug nearly yanking her over the bar.

"Don't cry Mira I'm glad I could share that with you." she smiled looking at Mira then Tigerlily. After talking with Mira for a bit team Natsu finally made it over to Crystal. What took them so long you might asks? Well, Natsu and Gray fought two time, Erza broke them up then Natsu tried to fight Erza while Lucy sat back down and waited.

"Hey yeah Crystal right?" Gray asked with is hand behind his head.

"Yes, that is my name." she said looking a Gray_" Pull it together Crystal, just because he is cute doesn't mean to act weird" _Crystal mentally took a deep breath and stared into his eyes._" Oh he is going to say something listen Crystal."_

"We were wondering," he said pointing to him and the others, "What kind of magic to you use?" everyone in the guild stopped waiting to here her answer. Then Gajeel yelled from a table he was sitting with Lily and Levy at, "Yeah tell us, the cat would not."

Levy smacked Gajeel on the chest and whispered" She is not suppose to know about that." she gave him a death stare.

"Oh yeah sorry cat." he yelled again.

"My magic... oh yeah sorry about that." she said putting her hand behind her hand.

"So what is it?" Natsu said bluntly.

"I'm not going to tell you." she said with a devious smile. Tigerlily sighed _"Here she goes again."_

"Why, won't you?" Lucy said pouting.

"I'm going to make it a game." they whole guild said oh as recalling what Tigerlily said." Everyday you can ask me a question about me or my magic and I will answer it, but it can't be something like are you are blah blah blah wizard. Ok?"

"Ok, I will start by saying the first question" Erza said as she raised her hand.

"Ask away but this is the only question today so make it good and make sure no one else wants to ask a question." Erza shot everyone a death stare and the guild all at once said," Were good, Erza ask away." Erza smiled at this reaction.

"Ok, here it goes, what is you favorite cake?" everyone fell to the ground with this question.

"Um weird question but I love all cake but strawberry is one of my favorites." Erza put her arm over Crystal's shoulder.

"If you like strawberry cake I don't care what kind of wizard you are."

"Thanks I think" A few minutes later Master came down and said they should throw a party for the newest members. The party last most of the night but many people left around 10:30pm.

**Next day**

Crystal and Tigerlily were walking toward a house/apartment.

"Tigerlily I think this will be perfect for us." Crystal said well looking down at the roommate want poster.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well ok here it says looking for a girl roommate, check. Can have pets if wanted, check. Cheap rent, double check. See right now this is the perfect place. Let's just hope she likes us or we have to carry all our bags back to the hotel." she said looking down. They made there way to the door and knocked. Crystal was looking down at the add reading it once more when she hear the door open. She did not look up and started talking.

"Hello, my name is Crystal Rose and this is Tigerlily and we saw you had the roommate add and was wondering if..." Crystal looked up at the person standing at the door.

"Lucy?"

* * *

**I hope you liked the story on how Crystal found Tigerlily. Got any guesses on what kind of magic she uses? Post it in the comments. Have a question they should ask her for her 'game' post is in the comments. Thank you so much for reading a will try to update soon.**


	4. Roommate

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Please like or follow or review or none if you don't want to. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait Lucy, your the one who had this add?" Crystal asked Lucy titling her head to the side a bit.

"Yep, that was me." she said pointing to herself," I'm just glad your the one who found it and not so weirdo."

"Yeah I guess but why do you need a room mate. Don't you go on a lot of jobs?"

Lucy slyly smiled and put her hand behind her head," You see when you go on a job with 3 other people(not including Happy) and there isn't a lot of pay. I don't have a lot a money to pay for rent let alone buy things I need like food, clothing, etc."

"Oh I can see that so can we be your room mates or are you still going to look?" Crystal said hoping to already know the answer is yes.

"YES!" Lucy said jumping up and down.

Crystal sighed in relief," Good, because we already brought all our bags." she stepped to the side showing Lucy the two black suit cases. One much larger than the other one.

Lucy laughed at this," Someone was feeling confident weren't they," Lucy laughed as Crystal blushed and Tigerlily gigging at the scene." Well, you two come on in." Lucy said pulling them inside. She showed the two around the house showing them the bathroom, kitchen, and were they would sleep.

"My house is not big enough to fit two beds, but I have a pull out couch. So we can take turns sleeping on that." Lucy said pointing to the light pink couch which some how fit perfectly between her bed and desk,(where she wrights her novel).

"No it is fine I will always sleep on the couch and Tigerlily can sleep in that corner right there," she smiled and pointed that said place.

"Are you sure? We can take turns on the bed if you want I mean..." Lucy was cut of with Crystal saying.

"No this is your house take the bed. Also I love couches." she said jumping on the soft pink couch.

Lucy smiled" Ok, whatever you say."

The three of them finished unpacking all of their stuff. Everything seemed to fit perfectly, nothing was to cramped or mess it was all...perfect. Lucy hand Crystal and key and they were over to the guild. Tigerlily flew as the girls walked on the stone wall near the canal.

"Hey Lucy make sure you don't fall and who's your friends." a man in a boat said while rowing up the canal.

"Her name is Crystal and Tigerlily. Also thanks." Lucy shouted back to the men in the boat.

The other man yelled," No pro, Lucy and nice to meet you."

Crystal and Tigerlily yelled at the same time, "You too."

They shortly later arrived at the guild but before they enter Lucy said "Lets not tell anyone about you living with me yet. Not until we are all settled in." they nodded and open the guild hall doors. They walked over to Mira at the bar as Tigerlily flew over to talk to Carla.

"Hey Mira." they both gigged since they said it at the same time.

"Hello Lucy, Crystal." after a while of talking watching people fight and eating Gray and Natsu walked over to the bar. Lucy was talking with Natsu and Crystal with Gray. Soon Crystal became bright in the face and looked the other way. Gray saw this and asked " What is wrong Crystal?" all eyes now pointed to them.

"Um... ...yo...your..." Crystal tried to say something before see heard Cana yell between drinks," Your clothes Gray."

"AHHH." Gray blushed as he looked down to see he was only in his boxers. Crystal blushed harder when see looked back at him putting on his pants. Many people laughed at the sight of this.

"Don't...w..worry... Gray." she said looking down at the ground as the blush started to go away. Gray stared at her wondering what she will say next.

"I do that too..." she said still looking at the ground. Gray had a very confused look on his face along with everyone else who was still listen to the two. Crystal looked up and saw the confused look on everyone's faces and continued.

" I mean I lose my clothes too." the whole guild was quiet(which was very rare for Fairy Tail) until a very loud _"Whaaaaa"_ happened. All the guys know had hearts in there eyes saying weird things like "can you do it now' or "I don't understand, can you show me." all but Natsu who was to stupid to figure out what was going on and Gray who was blushing like a mad man looking anywhere but Crystal. The girls on the other hand were in shocked, all wondering how this could happen. The Lucy said.

"What do you mean 'you lose your clothes?'" she said stared at her trying to put it all together. Crystal now with her full confidence back said.

"I lose my shirt a lot."

Natsu finally figuring it out said, " So, your a stripper like Gray?" Lucy hit him for this but Crystal laughed and said," I prefer entertainer." she joked. The guys eyes grew with even bigger hearts in them.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." with that the guys eye-hearts broke and they went about their day.

Crystal looked back at Gray who still was a pink color. Crystal gigged at his cuteness and continued.

"See I don't do it a lot like you. I only do it when I'm fighting someone. I also only lose my shirt and not everything," she blushed a bit remembering Gray in his dark blue boxers," but I have everything covered so know one will ever see anything."

"So, how did you get the habit?" Gray asked

"Well, I got it from my dad when he was teaching me my ic... I mean magic. He made me do some crazy things in those woods." she laughed at the thought of her training with her dad.

"Same with my teacher." Gray said stared into her beautify blue eyes.

"Oh we should exchange stories one day." she smile at him. Gray smiled back, "I would like that."

**Back at the apartment **

"Hey Crystal." Lucy said. She was sitting down on her bed as Crystal was in the kitchen getting a fish for Tigerlily.

"Umm." she said while looking for a plate.

"Do you like Gray?" Crystal's eyes got wide from the shock of the question. She about to turn around to answer when she hit her head on a cabinet door and fell.

"Ouch." she mumbled rubbing her head as Lucy and Tigerlily ran over to her.

"Crystal are you ok?" Tigerlily asked worrying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said getting of from the kitchen floor.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." she said while helping Crystal up.

"It is fine. You just caught me of guard that's it." she laughed off hope Lucy will not ask the question again.

"Ok, will I'm going to take a bath. Don't worry I'll make it a quick on so there is hot water left." Lucy said grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom.

"Take as long as you want. I like cold showers and baths anyways." Lucy was confused at this but brushed it off and said "Fine suit your self." and with that she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

**P.O.V of Lucy**

I went into the bathtub and let out a _ahhhh_. Oh how I love a hot bath. After sitting in there a while I started to think about Crystal._" Ok Crystal, don't know much about her. Parents died when she was young. Lived with 'foster mom' until she disappeared. Then lived with older cousin Summer until now. I don't know any thing about her magic. She as an exceed like the others. She strips sometime. She likes cold showers and bath. She always wears that snowflake necklace..."_ my eyes widen as I realized something._ "I know what magic she uses, I will ask her one more question and I'll know for sure" and with that I was out of the bath going to talk to Crystal._

**P.O.V is normal**

Lucy open the bathroom door and came out. She quickly put of her cute pjs that had red flowers all over them and the sat next to Crystal on the couch.

"Hey since no one asked you a question on you magic today. I have one to ask." Lucy said as she looked at Crystal who was looking at Tigeriliy sleeping. She turn towards Lucy and smiled.

"Ok ask away. Honestly I think the guild forgot about that already anyways." they laughed at this.

"You are most likely right. Ok what is you favorite season?"

"Um, I would have to say Winter." she smiled at Lucy. Lucy nodded her head and thought_ "Yes I was right. Now I'm going to ask her."_

"Hey Crystal are you an ic..."

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked the newest chapter. Did you guess her magic. Well if you didn't already you will find out next chapter. Also next chapter will have a lot of Nalu in it. Thank you so much for reading. Pm if you have any questions about Crystal. See you next time.**


	5. Whaaa

**Hi I'm back with a new chapter of Crystal. Heads up there is going to be major Nalu and sorry for the sucky chapter name. I was running out of ideas for chapter names. Well review, like, follow, or do nothing if you want. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So how did you figure it out?" Crystal asked looking at Lucy.

"Well," Lucy started as she put her figure to her chin as a thought bubble appeared out of nowhere and little pictures appeared in the bubble. "First of all you like the cold, like Winter and cold showers. You also wear that snowflake necklace and strip during battle. Also, you have Tigerlily an exceed. Last of all you have a 'foster mom' which I'm sure is a dragon right? This got my thinking that you must be an ice dragon slayer, but then I started to think about your dad and he taught you magic too. Which I was 99.9% sure that he taught you ice-make magic and I am right." the thought bubble popped as Lucy had a huge grin on her face for figuring it out.

"Wow Lucy you really are smart. I can't believe you figured it out so quickly." Lucy blushed and waved her hand up and down really fast saying "Oh stop it. You are making me blush." They both laughed. Lucy's eyes got wide and she started to speak.

"So can you show me some magic? PLEASE!" Lucy begged while gabbing her arm.

"Ok, ok I'll show you but only my ice-make magic not dragon slayer magic because I don't want to ruin your house."

"YEAH!"

"Ok what do you want me to make?" Crystal asked as she got up in to her ice-make stance.

"Um, how about the fairy tail sign?"

"Sure, ice-make..." a flash of blue light lit up her room and disappeared in the next second. Crystal stood there with a fairy tail logo in her hand. Lucy got up and took a closer look at the master piece.

"Wow Crystal. That is amazing." Lucy said in aw.

"That is nothing I can make anything out of ice, even people." Crystal bragged about herself," I'll show you one day, but right now it is time for bed." Lucy looked over to the clock that said 11:00p.m "Oh, yeah it is pretty late. Well goodnight." "Goodnight." and with that Lucy climbed into her bed and Crystal went in to her sofa bed and Tigerlily (who is are ready asleep) in her cat bed.

**P.O.V of Natsu**

I was just walking to Lucy's house like I usually do when I saw a flash of a blue light. I was ready to fight when the light disappear but then went back to normal. _"Um maybe Lucy got a new light or something" _I hopped to the window because doors are for losers. It was pitch black in the room _"Luce must of gone to bed all ready which is kinda of weird since she always waits for me," _I thought to myself as I heard movement from the sofa. _" Why the heck is she sleeping on the sofa...oh_ well."

**P.O.V normal**

Natsu carefully made his way over the bed to the sofa, not making a single sound. He made his way under the covers to snuggle with "Lucy" not knowing she now has a roommate or two. He wrapped is arms around Crystal. Crystal and Lucy were about the same size and height so he didn't question it. With his arms wrapped around Crystal he pulled her in really close and whispered in her ear "Luce, why are you so cold?" Crystal started to wake up when he wrapped his arms around her. She was not sure what was going on and thought is was a dream until she heard him speak. "Natsu?" she said quietly starting to wake up. "Yeah, Luce." he said moving his head in the crook of her neck. I chill went down her spine and her eyes got wide. She yelled and popped out of the bed. She ran to the middle of the room tripping over the rug making her fall on her face making a loud thud. Natsu was now sitting up wondering what is going on. Tigerlily and Lucy are now fully wake from the yell and thud. Lucy quickly turned on the lights.

"Crystal are you ok what happened?" Lucy said looking a her friend on the ground. Crystal was shaking with her face a deep red color as she pointed to her bed. Lucy and Tigerlily looked over to her bed. Lucy got red a looked away while Tigerlily said,

"Natsu! What the heck are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Luce what is happening."

"Yeah, Lucy I'm very confused. Are you two datin..." Crystal was cut of with Lucy saying

"Hahahaha I guess I should start talking." Everyone went to the table for Lucy to explain.

"Well, let's start with you Natsu. Crystal and Tigerlily are my new roommates so you can't come over when ever you want any more ok?"

"Aw, but Luce I'll always sleep with you. You are so warm and smell nice and your bed in sooooo soft."

"Yeah yeah Natsu I'm sorry but you have to tell me from now on ok?"

"Fine." Natsu pouted but snapped out of it and quickly turned to embarrassment figuring out everything, "So, that was Crystal I was in bed with?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"Sorry about that I thought you were my Luce. Even tho I thought it was weird that you were sleeping on the sofa."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up did you just say my Luce?" Crystal said pointing a figure in his face.

Lucy laughed, " Now for you guys, Natsu is my boyfriend, but you guys are the only ones to know. So don't tell anyone. We will tell them when we are ready, but I'm not ready for the guild to break down in a huge 5 day party."

"Your secret is save with us." Crystal and Tigerlily said at the same time as the zipped their lips and pretended to throw away the key.

"Ok, thanks you guys."

"Well, I should go."

"No, Natsu, you should stay. I don't care just don't make a lot of noise." Crystal winked at them and the both went red.

"S ...shut..u..up." Lucy said looking away.

"Haha, I'm kidding. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight you guys."

And with that they all went to sleep.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked my newest chapter. I have a new idea for a story coming up. Follow or review thanks for reading.**


	6. Necklace

**Hey everyone who is reading this. First I would like to thank everyone you followed or reviewed my story, it means a lot to me. Also, this is my longest chapter so far so prepared. So, with no more interruptions, the newest chapter of Crystal.**

* * *

**P.O.V of Crystal**

_"So, it has been 4 weeks since I joined Fairy Tail, Lucy is the only one how knows my magic, but Natsu keeps wanting to fight me and Gray keeps wanting to take me on jobs, so I would have to my magic but I always say NO. I do jobs with Tigerlily and it is always just enough to pay my share of the rent and a little shopping. The guild really has taken care of me these past weeks. I opened up to them and told the more about me and I learned a lot about them. Everyone now knows that I live with Lucy after the whole Natsu thing which kind of sucks because everyone breaks into our house, I really don't like it. Remind Lucy to buy more and stronger locks. Speaking of Lucy we got be really close, along with Levy, Erza, Mira, and Cana. Also with Gray and Natsu, not to mention Happy. They are like a second family to me. Oh, I wonder how Summer is doing and mom and dad..."_

**P.O.V normal**

Crystal train of thought was cut off when she felt her neck down to her collarbone. She was sitting at the bar with Tigerlily and Lucy in the guild hall. It is close to the end of spring, but was still very hot. Crystal screamed and hoped off of her bar stool." Where is it... where could it be?" she said as she frantically looked everywhere in the guild, under tables, behind doors, on the floor, she even pushed people off their chairs to see if they where sitting on it.

"No, no, no, no ,no, no, I couldn't have lost it. I just couldn't." she said to her self still looking. By this time everyone was watching her and Lucy finally asked what happened. Crystal ran over to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders, Lucy jump a little not excepting her to do that.

"My necklace. Have you seen it? You know the one that's a snowflake with little light blue crystals! That one, the one I wear every single day! Have you seen it!?" Lucy took Crystal's hands off of her shoulders and said sweetly

" Don't worry, we will find it. Now where did you last have it?" Crystal freaked out" ON MY NECK! IT NEVER LEAVES THAT PLACE! WHERE IS IT!" Crystal started looking again. Gray came over to Lucy along with Natsu.

"So, what happened?" Gray asked Lucy.

"She lost her necklace." Lucy said sadly.

"That snowflake one?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, that would be the one." By this time Crystal has given up and fell to her knees, trying not to cry. Everyone went over to her, but Tigerlily beat them all. She hugged Crystal as she started to cry. Everyone felt bad for her especial Gray, he hated when girls cried.

"I-it's rea-really gone." Crystal tried to say as she was sobbing. " Don't worry, we will find it. I know how much that necklace means to you," Crystal stared into Tigerlily's eyes as she said," We will find it, don't worry." Crystal hugged her and stood up. She stopped crying, but her face was red and she kept sniffing.

"Ok, first order of business," Tigerlily stated as she turn to Crystal

" You need to retrace your steps, ok?" she said sweetly.

"Ok.." Crystal said as she headed for the doors of the guild. She opened them and soon left. Tigerlily looked around and show everyone doing there normally things. Cana drinking, Natsu fighting, Levy reading. She flew high in the air and yelled,

"Everyone listen up! Now!" all eyes were now one her.

"We need to find Crystal's necklace, fast, and I need your help. So, I was thinking if we split up into groups of..." she was cut of by Gajeel asking

"What is so important about this necklace. Can't she just buy a new one?" Tigerlily flew down to the ground and lower her voice to a sad tone.

"Well, you see, that necklace was past down in her family. Also, some of you may already know this, but Crystal lost her real parents and her 'foster mom'. So, that was the last thing she got from her mom and dad and her 'foster mom' loved that necklace. She told her to never take it off and when Crystal ever need strengthen or love or something to reminded her of her family. She told her to hold the necklace tight and close her eyes." The guild fell quite, but was broke by the guild doors closing.

**P.O.V of Gray**

I'm running though the streets as fast as I can it dawn on me. I stopped and started walking slowly, breathing heavily._"Why, am I doing this? Why, did I reacted like that after the story?" _I was near a park a saw a green bench near a water fountain. The water fountain had a statue of a girl in the middle with a long dress that went to her feet and her hands above her head, twisting at the top, in a graceful pose. She had long hair, with a beautiful smile and water came out from her hands, like a water mage. _"Ha, that kind of looks like Crystal... What am I thinking I barely know her!" _I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. _" All I know is that I really want to help her, which is normal. I want to help Lucy too. I also never want to see her cry again, but I hate seeing all girls cry. I want to learn more about her and be close to her. Ok, don't have an expiation for that one..." _I stood up and looked around the empty park. _" All I know is I need to find that necklace." _I was about to leave the park as the sunlight something on the ground causing me to look over on the ground right next to the fountain. _"What's this.."  
_

**P.O.V normal**

It was one day later and no luck finding Crystal's necklace. Crystal stay inside the apartment the whole day only talking when necessary. Lucy was writing her book and Tigerlily was in the kitchen in. Crystal was in her bed which she hadn't left since yesterday. She was in her blue pj's in her bed at 4 in the afternoon. Lucy slammed her book shut which made both of them jump. She got up from her chair and jumped on Crystal's bed causing her to bounce. Tigerlily walked in to see what was happening.

"What was that for!?" Crystal said looking at her friend. Lucy was wearing her usual clothes with a part of her hair in a side pony because she was actually dress at 4 o'clock.

"Get up, I need to go to the market to get food for dinner and was going to stop by the guild afterwards," Lucy said shaking the ice wizard.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Crystal said turning away from Lucy.

"Crystal, I know we didn't find your necklace, but you cant lock yourself in here forever." Tigerlily said from the living area.

"Tigerlily is right and I'm sure the people of the guild are worried about you."

"I don't care." she turn over on her back and put her pillow over her face.

"Ok, I can't force you to come..." Lucy got off her bed and headed towards her keys. She was about to open a gate when all her keys got stuck in an ice cube.

"HEY!' Lucy yelled "Unfreeze my keys!"

"You were going to use them on me, so I did what I saw fit." Crystal said taking the pillow off her face staring and Lucy.

"Still..." Lucy mumbled as she went to the sink with her froze keys and set them in a bowl of hot water for them to melt. Tigerlily sat on Crystal's bed

"I am going to go with Lucy ok?" Tigerlily said

"That's fine, I don't care." Crystal said turning away from Tigerlily, but she followed.

"Promise me you will get in the shower or bath and get dressed by the time we get back."

"Fine, fine"

"And we will also look for you necklace." Their was an awkward silence that fell in the room until Lucy( not hearing the comment) came back into the living space.

"Well, we should get going. Tigerlily you are coming right?"

"Yes, goodbye Crystal and do what you promised."

"Fine I'll do it, bye have a safe trip."

"Bye, see you in a while." Lucy said as she opened the down and walked out with Tigelily flying right behind.

"Maybe a shower will clear my head." Crystal said to herself. She wanted some water so she walked into the kitchen notice steam coming from the sink. She looked in the sink to see Lucy forgot her keys for magic and the house. "Nice, Lucy" Crystal said as she smirked and walked towards the door. She unlocked it thinking if she didn't want to get up and unlock the door later she won't have to. She walked in the bath room and took a nice bath. She walked out of the bath room with only a towel on wrapping around her body from her chest to mid thigh. Her hair jet black hair was down and went a little past her shoulders. She heard a knock at the door as she walked out of the bathroom.

"It's open." Crystal heard the door open, but didn't look up from what she was doing(which was nothing really) and started to talk,

"Wow, Lucy I can't believe you forgot your keys. You, a Celestial Wizard forgot your keys..." Crystal looked up to see Gray standing in the door way with his face a bright red. She was confused at first and the looked down to see she was still only in a towel.

"Don't look!" Crystal yelled as she ran to the bathroom. Gray, still standing in the doorway, looked down as Crystal slam the bathroom door. Crystal came back out of the bathroom dressed in a white halter top dress with a blue band on her waist. Her hair down and flowy. Gray was sitting on the couch and the red on his face now went away he looked up.

"Wow, you should wear this look more often." Crystal blushed a light pink and sat down across the him on the couch.

"Thank you, sorry about what happened. I thought you were Lucy and Tigerlily and she forgot her keys, so I unlocked the door and..." Crystal went on until Gray spoke.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry." the room was quite. Gray looked at Crystal who was looking down at her hands.

"So, I came her to give you something."

"Really, you got me something! I'm so happy, thank you. I love gifts they are the best surprises in the world." Crystal gave Gray a huge smile to him as Gray smiled back.

"Ok, open you hand." Crystal did as told and held her hand out front in front of Gray. He put his hand over hers and dropped something in her hand. Her eyes went wide and close to tears when she saw her missing necklace in her hand.

"But, where and how. Thank you." Crystal was putting on her neck.

"I found it yesterday by the water fountain in the park and was going to give to you at the guild, but you weren't there so I came here." Crystal jumped on Gray and attacked him with a big hug. Gray fell on his back on the couch with Crystal on top of him. There they were on the couch, Crystal on top of him holding herself up with her hands which were by his head, Gray with his hands on her waist. Their faces inches apart and both red. They moved the faces closer until there noses touch and started to close their eyes. They were just about to touch lips and the door swung open.

"Crystal, we are back!" Lucy sang and then stopped as she saw Crystal and Gray. Crystal quickly got off of Gray and went to the other side of the couch as Gray got up and headed towards the door.

"Hi Lucy, Tigerlily. While got to go bye." Gray ran out the door. Crystal sat there with a smile on her face and her hand messing with her necklace.

"What the heck just happened?!" Lucy asked with Tigerlily wondering the same thing.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Well, newest chapter done, boom, I hoped you like it. With a little GrCr in there. And yes I did just make up GrCr. So, thanks for reading and have a good day. Bye**


	7. Training

**Hey everyone, in this chapter we can see Gray and Crystal getting closer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Crystal was having lunch with Lucy, Levy, and Erza at this cute little café. There were sitting out side at a round table with a pink umbrella coming up through its center. The girls all had tea with a bowl of french fries to share except Erza who order her self strawberry cake. The girls we all having a good time, laughing and smiling. Talking about everything girls cam talk about. Then brought up that one topic that Crystal knew she was going to say.

"So, Crystal. Are going to finally tell me about what happened between you are Gray?" Lucy was playing with her straw staring at Crystal. Crystal blushed a light pink and looked down.

"Nothing happened." she said quietly.

"Really, because when I walk into a room and see you on top of Gray, on the couch, noses together gazing into each others eyes, inch apart from kissing. I think something happened." Crystal's blush got darker as all the girls put their elbow on the table leaning into Crystal.

"Wow, what happened between you and Gray, Crystal?" Levy asked wanting to know more because it sounded like something she read in one of her books.

"Yes, please go on." Erza said eyeing Crystal. So the girls listen intently to Crystal story about what happen last night.

"That's what happened. What should I do? I'll get embarrassed if I see him again." she put her elbows on the table a buried her head in her hands.

"Well, first thing is first," Erza said taking the last bite of her cake." Do you like him?"

"Yes, I think so I mean I don't know." she groaned not knowing what to do.

"Let's put it this way, did you want him to kiss you last night?" Crystal looked a Levy pondering the question then softly said,

"yes" Lucy and Levy squealed in delight as Erza crossed her arms over her chest nodding with a smile.

"Yeah, you and Gray are so cute together." Lucy happily said

"What should I do then, you all have boyfriends. Help me." Crystal pleaded.

"Well, me and Natsu got really close to each other and so did Levy and Gajeel." Lucy said as Levy nodded in agreement.

"And me a Jellal were always close." Erza said to Crystal.

"Ok so get closer to him, learn more about him. Got it, thanks." Crystal smiled at them.

"We can talk about how you can get closer to him and do some training too. If you want?" Lucy whispered to Crystal.

"Thank you, you seem to know a lot more about him then I do." They laughed as Levy and Erza looked over at them. They went on with the rest of there evening.

**4 hours later...**

_Ok Lucy said to met her here at 4 to train and talk. __I really need both of that and she is the only one I can train with since nobody else knows my powers. Hmm, I wonder who I should tell next about them. I mean I am a Dragon Slayer and that's pretty cool and I could talk about my powers and past if people knew what they were._

Crystal was sitting on a hill over looking the train ground which was comply empty which was good. She wore some short gym shorts that were all black and a blue stitching down the sides. With a lose tank top the same color blue on with a black bandeau underneath, because she knows her weird habit will more than likely happen if she really gets in to this fight. She had her hair in a low pony tail with a blue ribbon in it and her necklace. She was tying her black tennis shoes waiting for Lucy. She saw someone walking towards her and stood up.

"Finally, your here Lucy. I have been waiting." she watch the figure walk closer and realized it was not Lucy but a man.

"Hey, Crystal, Lucy said we were all going to do some training together, but I guess they aren't here yet." she saw Gray in a gray shirt and black pants.

"Oh, ok let me text her and see when they are coming." Gray nodded as Crystal pulled out her phone which was in a case that had a snowflake on it. She noticed she had a text on it from Lucy.

_Hey Crystal, I can't make it, me and Natsu are on a date and Erza is at the cake shop. So it is just you and Gray ;) -Lucy_

_What! You set me up - Crystal_

_Maybe... just enjoy it, learn more about him, he is a nice guy and I think he might like you-Lucy_

_Really? wait never mind, what do I do? What do I tell him about you guys and what if I get to nervous and what about my powers?!- Crystal_

_Say that we couldn't make it, you wont get nervous just talk to him and show him your magic. I mean he will like you even more once he knows your an ice-make wizard and on top of that an ice dragon slayer-Lucy_

_Ok ill try, have fun on your date, bye- Crystal_

_You too;) Bye- Lucy_

She had a little blush on her cheeks with that last text. She put her phone away and turned to a Gray who was shirtless getting ready to fight. She walked down the hill towards him trying to look anywhere but his 6-pack

_why does he have to be so hot and shirtless. ok act cool Crystal cool._

"They can't make it so it is just us." she said with a smile

"Oh ok, I wanted to beat up flame-brains. Hey, so are we going to train?"

"Yep, I'll try to go easy." she said with a wink and they both laughed.

"No, I want you to go full out ok? No holding back." Crystal nodded as they headed down to the training field.

"Yeah, are you really going to show me your power?"

"Yep, its ok. I don't think a can beat you though, I don't think i'm very strong." He walk over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, they were cold but she didn't mind. She tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Hey, don't put yourself down ok?"

"Ok" he let go of her and Crystal was a little sad but then snapped out of it and got ready to fight.

"Well, I'm not hold back" Gray said as he made a sword out of ice.

"Me neither, ice-make cannon!" Crystal yelled as a cannon was quickly made.

_She is a ice-make wizard._ He smirked _this is going to be fun._ There fight went on for 30 more minutes both giving it there all. They made many things out of ice and Gray was close to winning. They both had swords and were dueling as the clashed into each other faces really close breathing heavy.

"Ready to give up?" Gray managed to say with a smirked pushing his sword against hers.

"In your wildest dreams. I'm just getting started." with that Crystal backed away staring at Gray who was waiting to see what she was going to do. Then she ripped off her shirt and took her stance. Gray blushed a little at this. She stood there with her eyes close. Really quickly she opened her light blue eyes and put her hands up to her mouth.

"Ice Dragon Roar!" she yelled as Gray stood there wide eyes starting at her in aw. A light blue dragon symbol appeared as ice shot from her hands and mouth. It sparked through the air hurling at Gray still in shock. He snapped out of it and yelled

"Ice-make shield" The roar went everywhere cause the field to be covered in snow. When the blast was over she fell to the ground next to Gray who blocked it but still was very tired. They were breathing really heavy as they laid there in the snow both without a shirt.

"Wow, so that is you magic? You are an ice make wizard and an ice dragon slayer"

"Yep, your not to bad yourself to total blocked my roar." she flipped over on her stomach and rested her head in her hand starting at him. He look over at her and put his hands behind his head while laying on his back.

"Thanks, so who else knows about your magic, other than Tigerlily."

"Just you and Lucy."

"And I can't tell anyone right?"

"Yep" they smiled at each other than both got a deep red one their face 3...2...1...MY SHIRT! They thought as they got up and looked for there shirts somewhere buried in the snow. Crystal saw fabric n the snow, so she grabbed it and quickly put it on not knowing that it was Gray's shirt._ This is bigger than I remember? _She looked down to she that she had Gray's gray shirt on that fell right above her workout shorts. It was huge in the torso and the short sleeves went to the half way point between her shoulder and elbow. She blushed and said

"Um, Gray, I found your shirt.." really quietly. Gray turned around

"Oh thanks..." he saw her in his shirt with her blush. It didn't look like she had pants on and her blushed and thought_ why does she have to be so cute like this._

"I'll take it off" she said quickly as she began to left his shirt. He quickly stopped her while looking down.

"No, just keep it and give it back to me tomorrow." she nodded and let go out the shirt.

"Hey, I packed a lunch, if you want we can eat it on the hill together. Only if you want?" she looked down shyly twisting her foot in the ground.

"Sure, why not." she perked up and with a smile at him looking him in the eyes.

"I beat I can beat you up there."

"Your on." and with that they ran up the hill.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading. Please rate, comment, etc. Thanks**


End file.
